Gaming High
by Blondi-Buscus
Summary: Tracy and her adopted sister Cena get sent to a private school a state away, due to something completely out of her hands. But the name of the school is quite strange. Who would call their school...'Gaming high? Features most LP'ers that I watch: The Creatures, Tobuscus, Olga Kay, Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_**I got bored. This is my story to write when I don't want to do anything else, so don't expect updates too much. But review, and maybe you'll get one faster ;)**_  
_**OH and let me get this straight right from the beginning. THIS IS NOT A LOVE FANFICTION. If that makes some of you leave, m'kay. Sorry, but I actually don't like romance, so I'm doing what I do best. A friend fan fiction. (But it doesn't mean that can't change over time!) **_

* * *

Tracy tugged uncomfortably on the skirt on the uniform they were required to wear. Tracy hated skirts, so she barely ever wore them. She glanced at her best friend, Cena, who sat on the grass at her feet, staring at the building in front of them with hatred.  
"Why did we have to wear uniforms?" She whined quietly to herself, and Tracy nodded in agreement. Cena sighed, and brushed her ginger and black bangs out of her face, and pulled out her Ipod, selecting one of the many apps. Tracy looked down, and sighed with aspiration when she saw the pixel trees of minecraft. Cena glanced up, and turned off her Ipod, fake scowling.  
"Does someone want attention?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her words, standing up after putting her ipod back, and wiping off her knees, and turning to face Tracy, who was pouting jokily.  
"Yush." She said, then laughed. Cena giggled quietly, then stuck out her tongue, much to Tracy's surprise, as she flinched away.  
"Nu." Cena said, and giggled as Tracy mirrored her face. She leaned down to grab her small bag, but still almost fell over from the weight of it. Tracy looked worried, staring at her friends form. Cena's ribs could easily be seen through the collared uniform, which hung on her small body.  
"Cena, are you still-" The bell cut off Tracy's question, which she turned to glare at the school again, turning back to where Cena had been standing, but jumped slightly when the girl was gone. She saw the small figure going towards the school, eyes towards the ground. Her friend, as usual had left without her, and disappeared in the crowd, not talking to anyone, and slipping right through. Tracy sighed, hoping that this school year wouldn't end up like this. Again.  
She entered the school, and looked around. It was her and Cena's first year here, though they were both in grade 11, but had to switch schools during the summer, due to Tracy getting expelled from the previous one. Tracy headed down to the office, and almost walked right by Cena, who had a habit of blending in unnoticed. She grabbed Tracy's arm, causing her to jump, and look down at Cena, who was shorter, and had a worried look on her face.  
"Tracy… What if this ends up like last time….?" Cena said, worry leaking into her whisper. Tracy had to lean down to hear her, then looked at her as a mother would look at a child.  
"Cena, I promise, I won't leave your side like I did before. Just stop running away from me." She said, straightening up, and wiping her black hair out of her eyes. Cena still had a tint of anxiety in her eyes, but Tracy shrugged it off, though in the back of her mind, a nagging voice told her something was wrong with her sister. Tracy's parents had adopted Cena when they were both only two, and Tracy had grown used to caring for the smaller girl, as her parents were often working. She couldn't remember a time when Cena wasn't there for Tracy when she needed it, and still felt extremely guilty. Even when Tracy had gotten expelled for something she didn't do, and was going to be sent to another school, Cena begged to go with her until they agreed. The school was a state away, so they weren't going to be able to visit home as often as they wished, but they would live with it, instead if not being able to go to school at all.  
"Come on, we have to get our lockers, and dorms." Tracy said, and walked into the office, Cena following with her head down. Cena hated new people, and it surprise Tracy immensely when Cena wanted to go with her. Tracy walked up to the desk, waiting for the receptionist to get back so she could talk to her. She looked around, exploring her surroundings as Cena stood there, face towards the floor as always. Tracy spotted another person in the office, sitting on a chair near the principals office. Actually, there was six of them, sitting there laughing and talking about something. She realised she was staring when one of them looked up. He had tan skin with black hair, a blue beanie covering it. She looked back towards Cena as she noticed, and finally another boy who looked about the same age walked out from the office, signalling for the six guys to go in. The one that noticed her glanced back, and was gone. The guy walked over to the desk, and smiled at Tracy.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" He said, and Tracy stuttered a bit.  
"Erm, My sister and I are new here, and I was hoping that I could-" The guy cut her off, nodding, and saying.  
"Oh yes, you must be Tracy and Cena! Welcome to the school! We had some people to show you around, but as you can see…" He pointed around the office, showing them the empty room.  
"But, I can give you the numbers for your lockers, and dorm room. I also have your schedule, and gym uniforms." Tracy grabbed Cena's stuff, and handed it to her, still slightly concerned when she almost fell over, but she righted herself, and Tracy grabbed her own stuff.  
"Thank you Mr…" Tracy said, pausing and looking for a name tag.  
"Please don't call me Mr, I'm not actually the receptionist, I am just helping. My names Toby, nice to meet you." He said, smiling.  
"Yeah, I was going to say you looked too young to be serious." Tracy said, smiling. Toby had brown curly hair and sideburns, and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt with the word 'Tobuscus' in stone text. Tracy said goodbye, and walked out of the office, Cena following, having not said a word. They stood there for a little bit, not even knowing what to do.  
"Tracy…." Cena said, looking up at her, her hazel eyes shimmering.  
"Yes Cena?" Tracy replied, still looking around.  
"I'm scared…."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, wow, that was quick. OH AND DAN SMELLS, PASS IT ON.**_

* * *

Tracy smiled at her gently, and shook her head.  
"Don't be scared, nothing going to happen. No one is going to hurt you. Now come on, we better get to our locker before it's too late." Tracy said, and Cena nodded, and followed Tracy, but knew that even she had no idea where she was going. The six boys from earlier had come out after them, went the other was, the tanned one glancing at her again. She probably had a very confused look on her face as she wondered the now empty halls, Cena following her quietly.  
"Do you need help?" One of them asked, their deep voice causing Cena to jump in fright, but Tracy stayed calm as she could, but admitted defeat.  
"Yeah, we kind of do…" She said awkwardly. The one who had spoken was slightly taller then the others, but not by much. He had black hair, and a pair of sunglasses. He looked awkward and unnatural in the uniform that all students were required to wear. Next to him was another guy with light brown hair, covered by a red baseball cap, and he wore a red sweatshirt over the uniform. He seemed to be in charge almost, and like he held the group together, as he had been the one forcing the guys to be quiet. Next, the tanned one, who stood there giggling profusely, and almost jumping from one foot to the other. He wore his blue beanie, and completely disregarded the uniform, wearing a purple shirt with a green square that I recognised as a slime from minecraft, and black jeans. She couldn't see the other four, as they were talking in a group a few feet behind. The three walked forward, and the hyper one took the schedule from her hand, and looked at it, along with where her locker was. He quickly took off, and the group followed him. Cena looked lost in her own world, but followed as usual. Tracy knew that as soon as the boys were gone, she would be her usual chipper self.  
"Your locker is here!" The beanie one said, giggling. The one with the red hat nodded, and started to introduce himself and the rest.  
"Well, my name is Jordan, this is Max, that's Sly, and over there is Dan, Seamus, James, Ze and Immortal. Also, our friend Spoon, who is at the dorm, sick." Tracy shook her head, all the names starting a headache.  
"Wait wait wait…" She said, going up to her locker, Cena following, seeming amused.  
"Who would name their kid Spoon, Sly, or Immortal? Ze, I understand, but… Sly? Immortal? SPOON? What?" Tracy was extremely confused, until Sly giggled.  
"That's not actually our names, just our nicknames, but we prefer to be called that." He explained, and Tracy nodded.  
"Oh and your class is just down the hall. We have the same first period, and a few others together." Sly said, then pointed at Immortal and James.  
"Them too." Cena handed him her schedule quietly, and he skimmed it.  
"And you have most of your classes with Max and spoon, and some with Ze and Dan. Ha! Koots, you're alone!" Tracy glanced around looking for another person, but everyone else except her and Cena was looking at Jordan.  
"That's my nickname." He exclaimed, then laughed.  
"Whatever, I got Seamus in some of mine." I heard a sarcastic voice huff, then say.  
"Oh boy." Tracy smiled, and Cena giggled quietly under her breath, as she began to open her locker. Because she was getting used to the guys, even if just after a few minutes, it was a good thing. Before she would take years to trust someone, but she was getting better with it. The two fished through their bags, not knowing where their dorm was, so they had to put the suitcases into the lockers, which barely fit. After, they grabbed some school supplies, and closed their lockers, and looked around, trying to figure out where to go, until Sly and Max took charge, and led everyone to their separate classrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is my version of power hour! :D I'm on vacation as I write this, so I have a lot of time left over, so I though, WHY NOT WRITE? So I hope you enjoy this, it's going to be split in to parts so I have a store! :D 3 Keep reviewing pleasee (Also, new character introduced in this chapter, but I probably won't use him too much, as I don't watch him very much… you may recognise him, you may not.)**

Tracy followed Sly, James, and Immortal into a classroom, and found herself in front of a room of staring eyes. Sly giggled quietly, as the three took seats towards the back of the room. She turned towards the teacher, who was staring at her too.  
"Um, I just registered here…" She said quietly, and hoped that the teacher wasn't one of those that had everyone introduce themselves.  
"Oh alright, now I remember, you must be Tracy. Alright, so you can go take a seat by Eddie over there." He said, and smiled at her, and resumed writing on the board. Tracy grinned back, and raced to the back of the room, to get aware from the stares. She glanced at Sly, who was giggling quietly.  
"What?" Tracy mouthed, trying not to get everyone's attention.  
"Just you." He said quietly, obviously not wanting to get his message messed up. She shook my head, and retorted.  
"Yeah, sure Mr. Eddie." Sly glared at her when Tracy called him that, so she lifted her arms in defence.  
"Okay, okay!" Tracy glanced at the board to see what subject it was, and smiled gleefully. It was Core, which she loved. She got out her writing book, and wrote what was on the board as Sly continued giggling. Once Tracy finished copying, she decided to look around. The teacher was a young man, probably only in his 30's, with brown, thinning hair, and a heavy beard, and a black and red hat. She looked around the room, spotting Immortal beside Sly. He caught her looking, and smiled, and she returned the gesture. Sly looked between the two of them with his eye brows raised, and Tracy glared at him jokily. He put his hand on his chest, and made a 'o' with his mouth, and then giggled. Tracy looked around again, hoping her sister was okay. She noticed a girl looking at her with interest, but as soon as she saw Tracy looking, buried her face back into her book in front of her. The teacher had finished writing on the board, and began to teach the lesson, but Tracy realised she already knew this, so just continued to look around. Immortal noticed she wasn't paying attention, and tilted his head curiously. Tracy just motioned she would tell him later, and went back to looking around. No one was really staring at her anymore, which was nice, so she decided to doodle a bit. The bell rang eventually, cutting off the teacher, who she learned was 'Mr. Moss', In mid sentence. As everyone headed out, he called to study something, but Tracy didn't catch it over everyone talking. Sly walked over, and linked his arm through hers and Immortal, who had gathered in front of his desk, as he threw his stuff in his bag  
"Let's go buddys!" Tracy sent Immortal a weird look, and he laughed. Sly giggled, and they all skipped out of the class room, the two boys laughing as Tracy grinned. She was happy that she had changed school now, because she actually had friends already. They made it outside, and Tracy unlaced her arm, to go search for her sister. Sly stopped, causing Immortal to lung forward, almost falling. The two laughed, then followed Tracy, who was searching through the swarm of teenagers. Eventually, a small body crashed into her, giggling. Tracy glanced down, noticing Cena.  
"How do you do that?!" Tracy said, laughing. Cena giggled more, then back away, bumping into someone behind her. It was Max, who smirked, then motioned for them to follow him, as it was too loud to talk here. The small group followed one another to a different room. James followed, being quiet. Tracy fell back in pace with him.  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked, and he shrugged.  
"Just don't like Core, that's all." He said, smiling at her. She shrugged, and walked up to Max, who was leading.  
"How was Cena?" She asked, worried. But when she saw her talking to Immortal, smiling, which caused her to calm down a little bit.  
"She was fine after a bit of a problem at the start. The teacher wanted her to introduce herself to the class, but after about ten minutes of Cena standing there silently, the teacher let her sit down. That teacher is a jerk, I swear." Max glared at mid air, and Tracy glanced back at Cena again, who was still talking with Sly, Immortal, and James now too. She sighed, thinking.  
"At least she's fine now."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2 I GUESS LOLZ

They all re-grouped in a room with computers surrounding the walls, with a female teacher supervising.  
"Um, where are we?" Cena asked, noticing random people coming in.  
"Oh, this is where all the computer people come during break to record and upload and edit if they need extra time." Tracy noticed the kid with the mask talking quietly into a microphone, with a blonde kid with a headset beside him squealing from a scare, and saying something in a different language.  
"So why are Tracy and I here then?" She asked, looking around with interest at all the different games.  
"Well, you two seem sort of like the people who would enjoy being here, just to talk with people, and hang out with us." Tracy nodded slightly, sitting on the big table in the middle of the room. Cena followed, and sat beside her, but her attention was on an empty computer. Tracy noticed that everyone seemed antsy, and glancing towards different places in the room.  
"Just go, I'll play with Cena." She said, and got up, following Cena to the computer, and stood behind her chair, watching Cena play Assassin Creed Brotherhood, smiling. They didn't have this at her last school, and if you went anywhere near computers, you were considered a loser, and a target to pick on. But looking around the room, it seemed as though no one really cared anyone else was here. She started to walk over to Jordan, because she hadn't really talked or found out anything about him, but found the blonde and masked guy staring at her. The blonde spoke with a Swedish accent, but kindly.  
"Would you want to play some Bloody Trapland with us?" He gestured to the computer beside them, and she nodded, smiling.  
"Sure! My name is Tracy, by the way." She said, pulling out the chair. The blonde smiled back, saying.  
"Mine Felix, and this is Cry. Call me Pewds or Pewdie though." He said, and gave her a pair of headphones, then set up Skype with them.  
"Do you have a Youtube?" He asked, and Tracy shook her head.  
"No but probably everyone in this room besides me and my sister does." She said, smirking. Pewdie smiled, and shrugged.  
"Well, that's okay. Cry and I are going to be recording, so we can't link your channel though." Tracy nodded, and turned back towards the computer. The little foxes or cats jumped around for a bit while Pewdie got set up. Cry talked a bit, killing Pewdies character quite a lot, while Tracy made hers sit in top of a fist. Eventually, Pewdie was set up, and did his intro, then started to introduce me and Cry.  
"Today I'm playing with two guests! Tracy, and Cry. So yeah. Let's go." They played for a bit, and then finished up, because the break was almost finished, and Cry wanted to record by himself a bit. Tracy logged off, and went back to Cena, who was finishing up too, because the teacher had said to finish the recordings now so the bell didn't interrupt. Cena followed her over to where everyone was, and sat on the table behind them. Finally, everyone finished, and the bell rang, and they filed out the door. Cena and Tracy gave Sly their schedules, and he looked though, and paired everyone off into groups. This time, Cena was in Tracys class, as was Sly, Seamus, and Dan. They headed off, and Tracy glanced behind her, and waved to Cry and Pewdie. They nodded, and logged off the computers, and followed them outside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 3 of power hour, YAY *LE DERPA***_

The next subject they had was science, which Cena had trouble with at their last school, and the teacher wanted them to introduce themselves. Tracy introduced herself quietly, and Cena stood there silently, until Tracy quickly said.  
"Her name is Cena, that's all you need to know." They both raced towards the back where the three boys were sitting. Seamus nodded as Tracy sat next to him, Cena between Dan and Sly. Cena put her head down on the desk, completely ignoring the teacher, who was much like their last, drowning on and on, telling different stories about his life.  
"Will you just shut up." Cena said quietly, and Tracy smirked, Seamus chucking quietly. Cena looked up, noticing she had been heard, and grinned at her friend, and Seamus. The teacher coughed, causing them both to snap their heads back to the front, Cena glaring at the teacher.  
"We already learned this, can we just leave?" She murmured, smirking. Tracy nodded, and looked back at her paper, writing random stuff. Sly was giggling to his self quietly, looking at his phone, fiddling around with it. The teacher coughed again, and this time even Tracy glared at him, rolling her eyes. The science teacher went back to writing on the board, and Tracy looked out the window at the school garden, the red flowers almost obstructing her view. She didn't like flowers too much, she liked trees and animals better. Something that matters to everyone. The teacher sighed again, and Tracy rolled her eyes, still looking out the window. She really didn't want to get in trouble on the first day, but this teacher was getting on her nerves. He went off in another spew of random stories, and Tracy wrote in her notebook.  
"Is he always like this?" Then ripped out the page, and folded it up, handing it to Seamus. He unfolded the note, read it, then nodded, writing back. He folded it up, and handed it back, and Tracy read it.  
"Usually it's worse, but since Cena and you wasted some time, he's going to have to speed up his talk to fit it all in." Tracy smiled, slightly proud, then tucked the note away. She really wanted to raise her hand to ask to leave, but resisted, in favour of doodling a bit. Apparently, the science teacher assigned something the day earlier, because he called for homework, and people started handing things up. Eventually, everyone had passed something in, and the teacher let them go. About three minutes after the bell rang for the next period.  
"Great." Cena breathed, and Tracy nodded.  
"Well, I don't like science this year obviously!" Cena said, giggling quietly. A louder giggle joined her, and they knew Sly was behind them. Sly ended up just keeping the schedules in his pocket, and pulled them out when they found the group.  
"What took you guys so long?" Jordan asked, and Tracy rolled her eyes, then Dan answered.  
"Mr. Manesh was being a dumb, you know, always having to have the homework." Jordan nodded, and they gathered in groups again, and headed off to class. This time, she had class with Seamus, James, and apparently Spoon, but he wasn't here.  
"We'll introduce him after school." James said, grinning evilly. Tracy smirked, and followed them to the class, waving to the others. They entered the classroom, and Tracy told the teacher, then followed them back to their seats. The subject was math, and Tracy didn't do too bad in it, and wrote down what she needed to, then sat back, looking around again. She noticed Cry sitting across the room, doodling on his paper. She looked for more people she recognised, but she couldn't see any yet. She yawned, and doodled on the corners of her paper, drawing a kitten face because she couldn't think of anything else. The period finished early for her, because she had gotten excused so Tracy and her could find their dorms. They were told to go to the office, where they met up with a girl named Olga, who had volunteered to show them to the dorms. She was quiet chatty, with a slight Russian accent.  
"So where are you guys from?" She asked, grinning as she led them through the hallways.  
"We're from Florida, and you?" Tracy answered as Cena followed quietly again, back into her shell, because she had never met Olga before.  
"Well, originally, from Russia, of course, but my parents moved to LA so I could visit them sometimes." Olga said, smiling. They reached the dorms quickly, and Olga directed them to their dorm, then took off, as she had to get back to her class. Cena opened the door, and looked around the bland room.  
"Well, let's get unpacking then." Tracy said, and headed towards the boxes sitting in the middle of the big room.


End file.
